vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yami Sukehiro
Summary Yami Sukehiro is the Captain of the Black Bulls, a squad of the Clover Kingdom's Magic Knights. A foreigner from "the Land of the Rising Sun" who washed up on the kingdom's shores after his boat capsized, Yami is uncouth, hypocritical, and prone to delivering death threats at the slightest provocation. Nevertheless, he is a powerful and well-respected sorcerer who was able to recognize Asta's merits when none of the other Captains would. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 7-B | 6-C Name: Yami Sukehiro, "The Titan", "Destruction God" (「Hakaishin」) Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 28 (Recruited by Julius Novachrono himself while Yami was still a teenager) Classification: Magic Knight Captain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Magic, Mana Manipulation, Overwhelming Aura (By releasing his mana, he can create an intense pressure in his surroundings induce Paralysis or even Fear), Extrasensory Perception, Accelerated Development (Constantly keeps learning new things and breaks his own limits during every battle), Expert Swordsman, Statistics Amplification (Can augment his physical abilities even further with his magic), Ki Sensing (Can detect the Ki and killing intent of others in order to locate them and dodge their attacks, mainly used as Precognition), Spatial Manipulation (Can cut through space itself with Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash), Limited Absorption via Black Hole and Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash (By creating a small black hole which draws in and absorbs other spells), and (Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash also has the ability to absorb other spells, such as Light Magic), Limited Paralysis Inducement via Black Hole (It can shortly paralyze the user of that spell if they are somehow in contact with their spell). Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield made of dark magic), Flight, Resistance to Paralysis Inducement and Fear Manipulation (Can resist other Captains' overwhelming Aura. He stayed unfazed by Patry's mana that paralyzed and scared Finral) Attack Potency: Likely Small City level (Comparable, if not stronger than Asta and Yuno who countered this amount of energy). Can ignore durability with Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash (Described as cutting through "dimensions" themselves, ignoring the sheer power of his opponent's magic) | Island level (Damaged the Word Devil. Should be comparable to if not superior to Rill Boismortier) Speed: FTL and reactions augmented by Ki sensing (Nonchalantly reacted to Patry and Raia's attacks, far superior to Asta who can deflect Gauche's beams of reflected light) | FTL Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Casually lifts Asta and threatens to crush his skull with one hand. Was stated by Tabata to be stronger physically than Asta, and physically strongest character in the series so far) Striking Strength: Likely Small City Class '''(Superior to Asta and on par with the other Magic Knight Captains) | '''Island Class Durability: Likely Small City level (Tanked multiple attacks from the members of the The third Eye, whom were described as having magical power above the Magic Knight Captains, Comparable to Asta and Yuno), higher with Mana Skin | Island level, higher with Mana Skin Stamina: Incredibly High, fights powerful members of the White Knight Demon's Eyes with ease while protecting Asta and instructing him in the midst of combat, continuously using his powerful and unique Dark Magic without getting tired and is only incapacitated after being attacked by three super-powerful sorcerers with magical power exceeding a Magic Knight Captain's but was able to return to the fight soon after being rescued by his fellow Captains Range: Extended melee range with his katana and several dozen meters with Dark Magic. Hundreds of meters with Dark Cloaked Dimension Slicer. Standard Equipment: Katana, Grimoire Intelligence: Despite being somewhat bull-headed, reckless, and uncouth, Yami is an experienced and perceptive warrior, picking apart his opponent's strategies with a glance and is constantly trying to come up with counters for them. He is a master swordsman who is able to seamlessly blend his magic with his swordplay, pressuring Licht with nothing but his Dark Magic-enhanced swordsmanship. He is a capable teacher, instructing Asta on how to use Ki in the midst of battle, and is capable of countering the majority of Licht's powerful Light Magic spells by utilizing the properties of his Dark Magic. He is also free of prejudices, acknowledging Asta's unique abilities and does not underestimate foes in a fight, going full-on from the moment he is able Weaknesses: He is somewhat reckless and believes heavily in stereotypical action hero tropes, such as a heroic second wind and awakening one's "hidden power" through life or death situations. His katana, while finely made, is far from indestructible Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash.png|Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash Dark Cloaked Black Blade.png|Dark Cloaked Black Blade Black Hole.png|Black Hole DarkCloakedDimensionSlicer.PNG|Dark Cloaked Dimension Slicer Dark Magic: Yami's magic allows him to manipulate darkness. He primarily uses this magic to increase his physical abilities and channels it into his sword, creating destructive arcs of dark energy that are powerful enough to counter Licht's Light Magic spells. It is a rare and unique magic that was recognized by the Sorcery Emperor himself. *'Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash:' Channeling his magic into his katana, Yami swings his blade, unleashing a dark arc of energy that absorbs other attacks and retains the same sharpness as an edged weapon. **'Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Avidya Wild Slash:' Yami coats their sword in Dark Magic and swings it in a disorderly fashion, creating multiple Dark Cloaked Avidya Slashes. **'Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Black Blade:' By coating his katana with darkness, Yami is able to increase the range and power of his swings. **'Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Black Blade Blunt Sweep:' Yami coats a sword in darkness and extends the blade by shaping the darkness. They he swings the blade wide and push a target back with the blunt side of the sword. **'Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Avidya Blunt Strike:' Yami coats his sword with Dark Magic, goes behind their target, and strikes the target's nape with the back of their sword. The blow is strong enough to knock the target unconscious, and since it is done with the blunt side of the sword, the target is not grievously injured. **'Dark Magic: Black Hole:' Yami creates a singularity of darkness that draws in incoming projectile attacks, nullifying them in the process, but is limited by the singularity's small size. **'Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Dimension Slicer:' A powerful slash that cuts through "dimensions" (space) itself, which Yami described as being able to cut through anything. Yami developed this attack as he was trapped and pushed to the brink watching his men fight a battle to the death. **'Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash: Equinox:' Greater version of Dark Cloaked Dimension Slicer, extending its range and reach. Ki: Having been raised in the Eastern lands, Yami is able to read the natural energy given off by human beings to predict their next attacks, granting him a pseudo-sixth sense for danger and enhancing his reaction speed. Reinforcement Magic: Yami uses this magic to increase his physical abilities, such as speed, defense and attack force. *'Mana Skin:' Basic technique for every mage that increases their durability by coating their body with their own mana. Restraining Magic: - is a form of magic that allows the users to immobilize their opponents. *'Dark Restraining Magic: Dark Binding' - Yami creates ropes made of darkness which wrap around the target, restricting their movements and magic. Key: Pre-Reincarnation Arc | Reincarnation Arc Others Notable Victories: Sting Eucliffe (Fairy Tail) Sting's Profile (Sting was in X791, Dragon Force was allowed, and speed was equalized) Hendrickson (Nanatsu no Taizai) Hendrickson's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Captains Category:Magic Users Category:Black Clover Category:Sword Users Category:Leaders Category:Knights Category:Weapon Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Space Users Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Anime Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Fear Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 6